HiruMamo: Collection d'histoires
by Heibi
Summary: Une collection d'histoires entre Hiruma et Mamori, parce que ce duo fera toujours couler de l'encre ! TOTALITÉ DE LA COLLECTION DISPO SUR ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN UNIQUEMENT
1. Annonce informative

.

.

 **ANNONCE TRES IMPORTANTE:**

 _A mes chers lecteurs et_ _nouveaux:_

 **L** **'intégralité de cette série de OS et Drabbles est/sera disponible EXCLUSIVEMENT** sur le site Archive Of Our Own.

Mon pseudo sur Archive of Our Own: Petite Pirate

Des annonces seront faites ici quand une nouvelle histoire sera ajoutée àla collection.

.

Stay tuned, et n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review !

.

.

Heibi


	2. Death March 2.0 (partie 1)

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hiruma volait les passeports de ses équipiers, faisait pression sur un membre de l'ambassade américaine et obtenaient les visas pour l'entraînement intensif de l'été.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, pour Mamori et Jumonji. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient habitués pour autant. Aussi réagirent-ils de la même façon quand ils se retrouvèrent dans l'avion qui décollait.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!!!! hurla tout le monde.

_ YA-HA ! hurla Hiruma qui en profita pour tirer sur Ikkyu et Jumonji. Entraînement intensif les fuckin'mioches ! C'est l'heure de la Death March 2.0.

_ Eeeeh ?!

Mais le capitaine de l'équipe ignora leurs interrogations pressantes et confuses, de même que les invectives de Mamori.

_ Profitez du vol pour vous reposer, les gars ! dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le siège à côté d'Agon. Ce sera sans doute la dernière occasion.

Tous marmonnèrent, mais se contentèrent d'obtempérer.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette Death March ? demanda Banba.

Mamori s'empressa de lui expliquer ce qu'il en était pendant qu'Ikkyu faisait signe à Akaba :

_ Akaba…tu sais ce que ça veut dire, ce voyage ? demanda Ikkyu avec un grand sérieux.

_ Qu'on aura l'occasion de découvrir la vraie musique rock…

Un coup sur la tête.

_ Mais non idiot ! se récria Ikkyu.

Son regard se fit rêveur alors qu'il regardait Mamori qui tentait de consoler Jumonji, incapable de parler à cause de la peur de l'avion.

_ Ça veut dire que c'est l'occasion pour moi de conquérir Mamori-san !

_ Tch… idiot, dit Akaba en replaçant ses lunettes. Rien n'atteint plus vite le cœur d'une femme que la musique.

_ Tu veux parier ? s'écria Ikkyu. Regarde et admire !

Il s'élança vers la jolie manager qui avait pris place sur un siège côté fenêtre.

_ Mamori-saaaaaan, lança-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Si tu as peur en avion, je peux m'asseoir près de toi pour te consoler.

_ Ah ? Ça ira, Ikkyu…

Mais le jeune homme ne voulait qu'un prétexte pour être près d'elle et sauta à deux pieds pour s'asseoir près d'elle…

Yamato cligna des yeux et soupira :

_ Il essaie toujours même alors qu'elle sort déjà avec le pire mec sur la Terre…Heureusement qu'Hiruma n'est pas du genre jaloux.

Taka fixait son livre et répondit d'un ton blasé :

_ Heureusement pour Ikkyu… mais…

_ RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!

Le hurlement d'Ikkyu se fit entendre dans tout l'avion alors qu'il courait comme un dératé.

_ Ce n'est sûrement pas par hasard qu'Hiruma a placé Cerberus à côté d'elle.


	3. Nouvelle histoire disponible sur AO3

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction est disponible sur **Archive of Our Own**

 _Le titre :_ Un choix cornélien

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

.

.

Vous pouvez **lâcher un Kudo (équivalent de "j'aime" de Facebook) sur AO3**. Vous n'avez pas besoin de créer un compte ou quoi, juste 

pour dire si vous avez aimé 

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	4. Drabble dispo sur AO3

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction est disponible sur **Archive of Our Own**

 _Le titre :_ Une question de calcul

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

.

.

Vous pouvez **lâcher un Kudo (équivalent de "j'aime" de Facebook) sur AO3**. Vous n'avez pas besoin de créer un compte ou quoi, juste 

pour dire si vous avez aimé 

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	5. Trois nouvelles histoires dispo sur AO3

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Trois nouvelles histoires HiruMamo dont disponibles sur **Archive of Our Own**

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

.

.

Vous pouvez **lâcher un Kudo (équivalent de "j'aime" de Facebook) sur AO3**. Vous n'avez pas besoin de créer un compte ou quoi, juste 

pour dire si vous avez aimé 

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	6. Le pouvoir disponible sur AO3

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Une nouvelle histoire HiruMamo est disponible sur **Archive of Our Own**

 **Titre: Le pouvoir**

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

.

.

Cette fanfiction-ci est assez spéciale, vu que c'est une espèce d'OAV de mon autre fanfic, "La bataille des clans", où toutes les équipes sont en fait des clans (de yakuzas, mais bon, c'est pas exactement comme des yakuzas, hein, parce que je ne sais pas trop comment le système de la mafia japonaise fonctionne) qui se battent pour le contrôle de Tokyo. Chaque clan a un peu sa spécificité

Exemples: Kyoshin contrôle l'accès à la mer

Cameleons, c'est les quartiers de la délinquance

Ojo, un quartier huppé des affaires

Taiyou Sphix qui gère tout ce qui a trait aux arts et à la culture (traffic d'oeuvres d'arts, authentiques ou frauduleuses, etc.)

Seibu, le traffic d'armes, etc.

.

.

Vous pouvez **lâcher un Kudo (équivalent de "j'aime" de Facebook) sur AO3**. Vous n'avez pas besoin de créer un compte ou quoi, juste 

pour dire si vous avez aimé 

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	7. Nouvelle fic dispo sur AO3

.

Coucou tout le monde !

Une nouvelle histoire HiruMamo est disponible sur **Archive of Our Own**

 **Titre: Abandon, Abandon**

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

.

.

.

Vous pouvez **lâcher un Kudo (équivalent de "j'aime" de Facebook) sur AO3**. Vous n'avez pas besoin de créer un compte ou quoi, juste 

pour dire si vous avez aimé 

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	8. Quatre histoires disponibles sur AO3

Coucou tout le monde !

Quatre nouvelles histoires HiruMamo dont disponibles sur **Archive of Our Own**

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

.

.

Vous pouvez **lâcher un Kudo (équivalent de "j'aime" de Facebook) sur AO3**. Vous n'avez pas besoin de créer un compte ou quoi, juste

pour dire si vous avez aimé

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	9. L'amour maternel (3 parts) dispo sur AO3

Coucou tout le monde !

Une nouvelle histoire HiruMamo dont disponibles sur **Archive of Our Own**

Titre: L'amour maternel (en 3 parties)

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

.

.

Vous pouvez **lâcher un Kudo (équivalent de "j'aime" de Facebook) sur AO3**. Vous n'avez pas besoin de créer un compte ou quoi, juste

pour dire si vous avez aimé

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


	10. Une nouvelle histoire dispo sur AO3

Coucou tout le monde !

Une nouvelle histoire de ce recueil est disponible sur **Archive of** **Our Own**

N'hésitez pas à aller voir !

Mon pseudo: Petite Pirate

.

 _Titre: Saccage (AU)_

C'est une réecriture d'un ancien OS que j'avais posté dans le recueil mais je voulais une Mamori un peu plus "mastermind" pour le coup

Dans cette histoire, Sena n'est pas encore à Deimon et Mamori est la présidente du club de cuisine.

Et évidemment, ça se fight déjà avec Hiruma héhéhéhé !

.

Vous pouvez **lâcher un Kudo (équivalent de "j'aime" de Facebook) sur AO3**. Vous n'avez pas besoin de créer un compte ou quoi, juste

pour dire si vous avez aimé

.

Bises !

Heibi

.


End file.
